


Come On Over

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a missent dick pic to break the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Over

Dany always had trouble sleeping the night before a race. He knew it wasn't ideal, that it was better to be as rested as possible, but he'd ended up learning to live with it, teaching himself to use the adrenaline that came with being just that bit too tired to his advantage. It never stopped being frustrating, though, tossing and turning and replaying qualifying over and over in his mind, thinking where he could have gone faster, done better.

He frowned to himself, trying to concentrate on the relaxation exercises his trainer had taught him, but every deep breath only seemed to make him feel even more wound up, fueling his tension.

His phone suddenly buzzed on the table next to the bed, and he leaned over, picking it up quickly, glad of the distraction. He had no idea who'd be texting him this time of night, but surely it would have to be important? Maybe the team, with a message about the car? He already knew they'd be taking yet another engine penalty tomorrow, but perhaps something else had happened.

But instead it was from Dan. _Huh_ , Dany thought, because that was weird. He clicked through, only to find no text, but simply a picture.

A picture of a _dick_. 

A picture of what would seem to be a very, _very_ hard dick. A good, long, _thick_ very, very hard dick, and Dany eagerly tapped the screen to see the full size version, far too preoccupied by the sight to even think about what it meant.

 _Yeah_ , he murmured to himself, expanding the picture to get it framed just right, feeling his own cock start to twitch and harden in response. Until, suddenly, the full realization dawned on him. This was from _Dan_. Dany sat bolt upright in bed, mouth open in shock, rechecking the sender. 

And no, because there it was: _Dan_.

Dan had sent him a picture of his dick. Or _a_ dick, at least. Dany studied the image more closely. He might never have seen Dan completely naked, but he'd seen him with his shirt off plenty of times and in just his underwear more than once, and yeah, this looked like Dan. The hair, the skin tone, what he could see of the abs. It had to be.

And so the question was, what did Dany do now? He considered for a moment. Dan had a bizarre enough sense of humor that this might be his idea of a joke, like a ridiculously twisted, high-stakes version of gay chicken. But what if it _wasn't?_ What if this was some kind of come-on, a typically clumsy Dan-style attempt at seduction?

Well, either way, Dany knew, there was only one possible reply. He threw back the bedcovers and turned on the light, pulling his briefs down past his thighs. He was already almost completely hard, but he gave himself a few good, rough strokes just to make sure, then shifted his hips, angling his phone to get the most flattering picture he could. He took a few different shots, then picked the best one, gritting his teeth and trying not to think as he hit 'send'.

The replying message was almost immediate. _Oh my god DUDE_ , Dany read, _I'm soooo sorry shit that pic wasn't meant for you._ There was a brief pause, then another message came through. _Nice cock though_ , it said, followed by a thumbs up emoji.

Dany couldn't help laughing to himself, but then typed: _Who was it meant for then?_

It was a few minutes before he received a reply, which said only: _Just a friend_.

And perhaps he should leave things alone, but Dany was curious now. Curious and really _really_ turned on. _A friend here?_ he asked.

Again it was a few minutes before his phone buzzed. _No_ , the message read, _a friend back at home._

 _We're friends, aren't we?_ Dany typed. He hesitated for a second before pressing 'send'. Up until now, he and Dan had always been a great fit as teammates, able to work together but also be competitive when they needed to. Did he really want that to change? Maybe he did, he decided, and sent the message through.

 _We are_ , came the reply.

This time, Dany didn't wait. _We're friends and we're both here_ , he wrote, sure that Dan would understand his meaning.

And it seemed he was right, he thought, smiling as he read Dan's answering message: _In the same hotel even._

 _Just down the hall from each other_ , he sent back.

His phone now stayed silent and instead, a brief time later, there was a knock at the door.

Dany leaped up out of bed, barely stopping himself from tripping over as he pulled up his underwear and tried to compose himself. He'd known Dan for so many years now, but this was something different. He felt weirdly shy, almost as if they were meeting for the first time. Anticipation thrummed through him, his pulse quickening in the strangest way. He swallowed hard, a lump in his throat as he opened the door.

"Hi," Dan said, grinning that huge, familiar grin, and Dany's heart was suddenly beating even faster.

"Hi," he said, taking a deep breath, feeling an answering smile spread across his face. "Come on in."


End file.
